Una noche de Terror
by VizoredLisa
Summary: ¿Dulce o truco? Qué pasaría si todos se convierten en zombies? Te convertirías en uno también? Feliz Halloween!


**Holaaaaaa! En esta oportunidad vengo a dejarles este Oneshot por Halloween! Por estos lados no se festeja, pero creo que la idea esta divertida para la ocasión. Espero que sea de su agrado y sepan disculpar los errores ortográficos o de redacción, lo hice en un par de horas y tenía sueño xD  
Se lo dedico a Ane y Than que siempre me apoyan a que siga con mis desvaríos! jaja**

 **Como desgraciadamente todos saben, Bleach no me pertenece, sino le daría un mejor final, es del viejo troll de Tite Kubo.**

 **Si no entienden algo, debajo de todo dejo una mini explicación… Bye, bye.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Una noche de terror**_

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y con ella el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado para traer consigo la noche. El hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki entraba con un paso lento a su habitación, estaba cansando y quería poder tirarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente. Agradecía internamente a su padre por haber modificado solo la cama en el cuarto -aunque ocupaba más espacio- ahora en vez de ser de una plaza, la misma era de dos y le brindaba mayor comodidad, no le importaba si tenía que compartirla.

Eran muy pocas las veces que le permitían visitar a su familia en el mundo humano. Llevaba viviendo en la Sociedad de Almas poco más de un año y aun no podía adaptarse a ese gran cambio que se vio obligado a aceptar. Extrañaba mucho a sus hermanas y porque negar que también experimentaba ese mismo sentimiento por su padre.

Se tiro atravesado en la cama para entregarse lentamente a Morfeo, ya estaba casi dormido cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y pateo sus piernas para que se acomodara.

-Encima que me traes obligada a tu casa, no me dejas lugar para acostarme –dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Yo no te traje obligada, cuando te pregunte si querías venir me dijiste que sí e incluso estabas más ansiosa que yo –respondió acomodándose en la cama y abriendo los ojos para mirar a su novia-. Eres una enana mentirosa, vete a dormir al armario y no molestes.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, le diré a tu padre como me estas tratando –fingió ese tono de voz que Ichigo tanto odiaba- y te aseguro que te hare dormir en el sofá –agrego seriamente.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo. Duérmete de una vez o terminaras en el suelo.

El chico no respondió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Rukia, solo que de un día para el otro se dio cuenta que la quería más que a una amiga y ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Que sean pareja no había cambiado mucho su relación y las peleas seguían siendo constantes y algunas veces por cosas sin sentido.

El pelinaranja poco a poco fue entrando en esa especie de seminconsciencia que minutos después te hacían viajar a los sueños más irreales producto del inconsciente. Nuevamente sintió como su compañera sacudía su brazo para despertarlo.

-¡Hey! Zanahoria despierta.

-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres? –pregunto algo irritado, esa enana no lo dejaba dormir.

-¿Qué es Halloween? –respondió con otra interrogante. Ichigo volteo para mirarla de frente y la encontró con una revista en su regazo.

-Es una fiesta que se celebra el 31 de Octubre de cada año –se refregó los ojos, para darse cuenta que la morena seguía sin entender-. Te disfrazas de lo que quieras, sales a las calles, golpeas las puertas de las casas y ellos te dan dulces, si no lo hacen, tienes que hacer una travesura. O algo así es el sistema –le dio la espalda para volver a dormir- ahora duérmete.

La Kuchiki se quedó pensando unos momentos, lo que le conto Ichigo sonaba genial y quería hacerlo, nunca se había disfrazado para pedir dulces. Reviso el calendario que descansaba en la mesa de luz de al lado de la cama, la misma decía que Halloween era al día siguiente.

-Ichi –ahora en vez de un empujoncito en su brazo fue un golpe- mañana es 31 ¿De qué nos disfrazaremos? –pregunto emocionada.

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez! –ahora el pelinaranja ya estaba enojándose-. No nos disfrazaremos de nada, así que deja de molestar.

-Pero yo quiero salir a pedir dulces, además nunca celebre esta fiesta y lo veo muy divertido. –dijo fascinada.

-Pues te comunico que no iremos disfrazados a ningún lado, ¿quieres dulces? Mañana te compro todos los que quieras, pero quiero dormir.

-No quiero que me compres nada, quiero salir a pedirlos –respondió alterada-. Si no me acompañas, iré sola, no me interesa que salgas conmigo.

-Sola no iras a ningún lado, además ya estas grandecita para salir a la calle como una niña.

-Entonces le preguntare a tus hermanas si puedo ir con ellas, estoy segura que van a decir que si –se levantó de la cama-. Despídete de tu billetera con dinero porque mañana la gastare para comprar el disfraz que usare. ¡Gracias! –dijo divertida. Tenía esa mini discusión ganada. Volvió a subirse a la cama para besar a su novio en los labios y salió de la habitación cantando victoria.

-Maldita enana endemoniada, siempre hace lo que quiere.

Ichigo la maldecía, pero internamente la quería demasiado para decirle que no, así que tarde o temprano terminaba accediendo a lo que ella le pidiera, aunque no se disfrazaría para salir a andar por las calles. Suspiro audiblemente, ¡Al fin dormiría sin que ella lo molestara!

.

.

La tarde noche del Lunes 31 se presentaba con un clima agradable. Todavía nadie rondaba por las calles y nadie había tocado el timbre de la casa pidiendo dulces. Dentro de la residencia Kurosaki el silencio era el único presente. El pelinaranja leía un libro recostado en el sofá, durante la jornada visitó a todos sus amigos, solo le quedaba un día más para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Rukia por su parte había cumplido fielmente con su palabra, gasto gran parte del dinero comprándose el disfraz que aún no se dignaba a mostrar a su novio.

Una hora más tarde -ya siendo de noche- las tres mujeres bajaron las escaleras disfrazadas, en la puerta de entrada Isshin e Ichigo las esperaban.

-Viejo ¿tu iras con ellas? –pregunto el chico, al ver que su padre llevaba el guardapolvo de médico.

-Sí, no puedo dejar que mis tres hijas salgan solas a la calle, puede haber mucho degenerado suelto –dramatizo el hombre.

-No seas tan dramático, sabes que ellas pueden defenderse muy bien.

Iban a seguir con su charla, pero las mujeres se pararon frente a ellos. La cara de los dos era un poema. Ichigo odio no haberse disfrazado y salir con ellas, no podía permitir que nadie mire a sus hermanas y mucho menos a su novia. En cambio, Isshin se quedó tranquilo vistiendo su bata blanca y saliendo con ellas. Yuzu vestía un lindo vestido blanco con unas alitas en su espalda y una aureola en su cabeza, era un hermoso angelito. Karin era lo contrario a su hermana, su disfraz era un vestido rojo, una vincha con dos cuernos, un par de alas y en su mano llevaba un tridente, la ropa y la cara de la chica decían que era una diabla en persona. Rukia, ¿Qué era eso tenía puesto? Se preguntó el pelinaranja observándola de pies a cabeza, su disfraz no era muy diferente que al de Karin, solo que el vestido era mucho más cortó y de color rosado.

-Enana ¿De qué se supone que estas disfrazada? ¿De un demonio rosa? –Pregunto algo molesto- ¿Por qué no te pones mejor una capa negra y haces de Drácula? –al menos estaría tapada.

-Soy un súcubo, idiota –se acercó amenazante a él- y no me pondré ninguna capa de nadie. ¿Crees que me darán muchos dulces?

-Yo creo que querrán darte más que dulces –dijo inconscientemente, estaba verdaderamente más que hermosa, en su mente rondaron frases que más de un desubicado haría.

-Vámonos yendo antes de que sea más tarde –hablo Karin abriendo la puerta- sino nos quedaremos sin dulces.

-Ichi-nii ¿tu vienes con nosotras? –consulto su otra hermana.

-No, yo me quedare a entregar las golosinas a los niños que pasen por aquí –expreso lo contrario que gritaba alguien dentro de él-. Diviértanse.

-Y tú no te duermas o limpiaras toda la casa luego de las travesuras que hagan los niños por no atenderlos –lo amenazo su padre antes de salir.

Solo faltaba salir de la casa a la morena, que en cuanto intento pisar fuera del umbral fue detenida por un brazo en su cintura, Ichigo la beso lento y tiernamente, ella respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Feliz Halloween enana! –Le entrego un chocolate y volvió a besarla- disfruta de la noche.

. 

La noche transcurrió como era de esperarse, el pelinaranja miraba televisión cada vez que podía, el timbre sonaba cada cierto tiempo y él salía a entregar dulces. En dos ocasiones los niños que llamaron a la puerta al ver la cara del propietario de la casa salían corriendo aterrorizados, el joven solo elevaba sus hombros y volvía a la sala a tirarse en el sofá.

Luego de un tiempo pasado comenzó a extrañarle que el timbre de la casa no sonara, llevaba una hora sin sonar. Opto por esperar un tiempo antes de salir a ver porque nadie le pedía golosinas. Una hora más tarde el mismo ambiente reinaba.

El shinigami salió a la calle, el escenario lo asusto. Estaba todo desolado, el rastro de niños y adultos no se encontraban en ningún lado, parecía que eran las tres de la madrugada cuando recién era las diez de la noche. Camino varias cuadras preocupado.

- _¿Dónde se metieron todos?_ –se preguntó internamente.

Tres cuadras más adelante diviso en el suelo unas manchas de sangre, seguramente había sido producto de un hollow. Saco su insignia del bolsillo y se golpeó con ella para abandonar su gigai, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a golpearse con el, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, pero no funcionaba, saco de su otro bolsillo una sould Candy regalo de Urahara -Kon se había quedado en el Seireitei-, trago el "caramelo" y lo único que logro fue ahogarse hasta que logro escupirla.

-Estúpido Urahara y sus malditas bromas, casi me mata –dijo el pelinaranja respirando agitadamente.

En fin, tendría que enfrentarse a ese hollow siendo un humano y con poderes reducidos. Una vez recuperado continuo el recorrido que hacia la sangre en la calle, a medida que avanzaba el rojo se hacía más intenso. Llego al punto de que las marcas rojas en el suelo lo asustaban aun peor. Levanto la vista al frente y metros más adelante la figura de alguien agachado llamó su atención.

-Disculpe –hablo alto para hacerse notar- ¿sabe dónde están todas las personas?

El sujeto no respondió y siguió en lo suyo. El pelinaranja camino despacio hasta llegar a su lado.

-Mierda –fue lo único que pudo gesticular al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

En el suelo el cuerpo de una mujer estaba todo ensangrentado y con el vientre abierto de par en par. El sujeto que estaba agachado, metía descaradamente la mano dentro del estómago de esta y sacaba de a pedazos los órganos, llevándoselos a la boca.

Ichigo sintió muchas ganas de vomitar, si eso era una broma quería que alguien le muestre las cámaras para quedarse tranquilo. No sabía si hablar o salir corriendo del lugar. Antes de poder tomar una decisión, el hombre perdió la concentración en su "alimento", miro al shinigami y se paró para tirarse sobre él. El chico reacciono rápidamente empujándolo hacía atrás, logrando que este se cayera.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito desesperado- ¡Si esto es una broma, quiero las cámaras!

El ser extraño gimió en el suelo y volvió a levantase, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa cosa extraña era un zombie. Pero, los zombies no existen o ¿sí? Volvió a golpearlo para alejarlo, al ver que mucho no podía hacer, el pelinaranja opto por la mejor opción que tenía: salir corriendo como un cobarde. Doblo en la primer esquina para la derecha, milagrosamente no había nadie. Camino hasta llegar al siguiente cruce de calle y nuevamente un sonido extraño penetro sus oídos, el mismo provenía del lado izquierdo de donde él estaba parado, miro y nuevamente se encontró con un zombie, era una mujer disfrazada de princesa, el vestido estaba todo manchado de sangre, una mordida enorme en su brazo y unos arañones en su pierna dejaban carne expuesta, la femenina camino de forma rápida, tirándose sobre nuestro protagonista que solo se defendió para salir corriendo. Esta vez no se detendría ante nada, solo esperaba encontrar a su familia y novia, para volver a la casa. En su escape encontró una catana tirada, eso le serviría para su defensa. A medida que avanzaba el trayecto se hacía más peligroso, estos "zombies" aparecían cada vez más, se estaba formando una especie de horda. Frente a él, una persona corría hacia su dirección, por el aspecto también estaba huyendo de esos "seres vivientes".

-La zona se está volviendo peligrosa –respondió un joven disfrazado de momia cuando llego a su lado- Todo paso de golpe, un hombre se desmayó, cuando despertó ataco a los que estaban a su lado y estos también se transformaron.

-Muéstrame las cámaras, esto ya no es una broma –dijo el shinigami con enojo.

-Ichigo, si esto es un chiste, quiero que me lo digan también –aseguro la momia.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Ichigo?

-Idiota, soy Uryuu Ishida disfrazado de momia. –expresó.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes –hablo en tono irónico- ¿me vez cara de saber quién eres en un momento así?

-Está bien, te entiendo –comenzó a caminar- debemos irnos antes de uno de esos bichos nos hagan su cena. Encima por algún extraño motivo no puedo usar energía espiritual.

-Tú no puedes usar tus flechitas azules y yo no puedo abandonar este gigai con nada, estamos algo jodidos. O nos cuidamos la espalda o somos comida –declaro el pelinaranja.

-Trato… -fue lo único que llego a decir antes de tener un zombie intentándolo morder.

De un catanaso esa cosa cayó al suelo. Reanudaron su escape mientras conversaban algo agitados.

-¿Has visto a mi familia en tu recorrido? –pregunto el shinigami preocupado.

-No vi a nadie, estaba con Inoue y de la nada desapareció –confesó el de anteojos- quiero creer que está bien.

Continuaron en silencio varios minutos, el lugar cada vez se volvía más peligroso, los zombies aparecían en mayor cantidad, escucharon a algunas personas gritar mientras eran atacadas. No había rastro alguno de las personas que ellos buscaban. Iban con bastante sigilo para no ser descubiertos, cuando de un almacén sale un hombre y traba la puerta con un fierro, dejando atrapados dentro a estos muertos caminantes. Este mismo individuo tapaba su rostro con el gorro que tenía el buzo, se unió con Kurosaki e Ishida.

-Maldita sea chicos, por poco y me comen. ¿Qué demonio son esas cosas? –pregunto asustado.

-Abarai ¿eres tú? –respondió el moreno con otra pregunta.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo bajándose la gorra- esas cosas me agarrón del cabello, encima me siento inútil –se quejó.

-No digas nada –lo corto su amigo- tu tampoco puedes abandonar el gigai.

-Exacto, y esas cosas me arañaron el brazo –levanto su manga para mostrar la herida, que tenía un aspecto bastante malo.

-Eres un tonto Abarai, ahora te transformaras en zombie ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? –lo reto el de anteojos.

-¿Qué carajo es un zombie? –demando enojado.

-Es un humano que murió, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se levanta y anda sin rumbo comiendo gente viva. Si te arañan o muerden te conviertes en uno de ellos –explico Ichigo-. Ahora dime ¿Qué hiciste para que te hieran?

-Maldita sea –se maldijo a el mismo- ahora mi capitán me matara, si llego al otro mundo.

-Ya contesta –Uryuu estaba perdiendo la paciencia y lo agarro de la ropa para sacudirlo.

-Estaba ayudando a Rukia, ella se fue a la casa con Karin, Yuzu, Isshin e Inoue que la encontraron corriendo por las calles.

Los dos chicos sin heridas se tranquilizaron al saber que las personas que estaban buscando estaban sanas. Ahora debían desandar el camino hecho y regresar a la casa de Ichigo.

-Debemos volver, seguramente ya estarán encerrados bajo techo –el pelinaranja dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron- chicos es mejor que corramos o nos cenaran.

Los tres huyeron para el lado contrario de donde venía la horda de zombies y doblaron en la primera esquina para poder volver hacia la casa, pero por otro camino. En el transcurso cada "marioneta" que se cruzaba en su camino era cortada o golpeada por estos jóvenes. Ya faltaba mucho menos para llegar, en ese momento Ichigo se da cuenta que Uryuu ya no está a su lado, solo estaba con Renji que su aspecto cada vez era peor. No podía volver a buscar a Ishida, podía asegurar que en cualquier momento les daría alcance. Solo faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar, la victoria que se reflejaba en la cara de los chicos con cabellos de colores llamativos, se esfumo de un golpe, cuando al menos los habitantes de tres manzanas caminaban hacia ellos.

El pelinaranja comenzó a rematar a los muertos para poder pasar, a su espalda su amigo repartía golpes con la fuerza que le quedaba. El brazo le estaba ardiendo muchísimo y el mismo dolor lo estaba venciendo.

-Ichigo ve por Rukia o Byakuya te matara –le aseguro Renji-. Llévala a la Sociedad de Almas –hizo una pausa-. Ahora te alcanzare.

-Eres idiota, no voy a dejarte –lo miro directo a los ojos-. Los dos iremos hasta mi casa y ahí te curare, te pondrás bien, te lo aseguro.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos y solamente se dedicaron a repartir golpes. Un minuto después el grito del pelirrojo hizo voltear al otro chico. Un zombie había mordido el brazo herido de Renji, sacando en el proceso un pedazo de piel y musculo, la sangre comenzó a correr con mayor intensidad.

-Ya vete Ichigo o terminaras como yo –lo empujo-. Ve por tu familia.

Otro zombie mordió el brazo herido del teniente. El pelinaranja observo la escena en shock, cuando reacciono salió corriendo del lugar. No podía hacer nada para salvar a su amigo y si se quedaba ahí el sacrificio que hizo iba a ser en vano, tampoco quería verlo morir frente a sus ojos. Escucho los gritos mientras corría en dirección a la casa ¿Cómo le diría a Rukia lo que sucedió con Renji? Mato a varios "caminantes" antes de llegar a unos metros de la casa.

La cuadra solo tenía a tres personas que en realidad ya no eran calificadas como tales. Los reconoció en ese momento.

-¡Mierda! –insulto mirando a la casa- ustedes no por favor.

Su padre y hermanas caminaron en su dirección. Esto no podía estar pasando, no iba a herirlos con la espada que llevaba en sus manos y mucho menos matarlos. Los esquivo y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta con llave, sintió los golpes del lado de afuera. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la misma, estaba más que agotado, física y mentalmente. Su familia estaba transformada en la calle. Un "click" en el cerebro lo hizo levantarse de un salto.

-¿Rukia? –la llamo recorriendo la casa. La busco en el piso de arriba y no estaba- ¡Rukia! –la nombro. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Seguramente había quedado perdida en la calle como Uryuu, solo deseaba que este bien antes de salir a buscarla. Bajo a la cocina y allí tampoco estaba. Solo le quedaba la sala y ¡bingo! Allí estaba su enana, solo que el problema era que estaba transformada. ¿Ahora qué haría? Toda su familia y amigos habían sido convertidos en esos seres sin vida que caminaban comiendo carne humana. La morena se acercó lentamente a Ichigo y este no hizo nada para detenerla ¿Cómo continuaría sin nadie? La Kuchiki mordió su brazo, el pelinaranja grito de dolor, se sentó en el sofá, al menos le entregaría su cuerpo a su novia y no a esas cosas que no conocía y se habían comido a Renji. El dolor era insoportable, cerró los ojos, esperando más dolor, la siguiente mordida fue en su cuello, vio como Rukia sacaba con sus dientes parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! –grito abriendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

Risas, eso fue lo que escucho un segundo después. Sus hermanas y Rukia reían fuertemente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostado en el sofá, su novia sentada sobre él y la maldita le había mordido el cuello de verdad.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido mirando televisión cuando debiste darle dulces a los niños…-iba a seguir hablando, pero él la callo besándola en la los labios.

-Basta que hay menores presentes –los retó Karin volviendo a reír junto con Yuzu.

El chico se puso colorado y corrió el rostro hacia el lado del televisor, el aparato reproducía un capítulo de la famosa serie "The Walking Dead".

-¡Ichigo! –El aullido de Isshin resonó en toda la casa- ¡ven aquí a limpiar toda la casa!

.

.

.  
.

 **¿Qué les pareció esta cosa de locos? La idea surgió después de ver el cap de TWD cuando se estrenó xD hace una semana. Las cosas raras sin explicación de "¿cómo llego Renji hasta ahí? ¿Dónde está Uryuu? ¿Qué paso con Inoue? ¿Por qué no podían usar sus poderes?" La respuesta es simple: es un sueño, así que las cosas raras es porque uno sueña cosas que te dejan como WTF?  
Espero que se hayan divertido con esto… y ya que están dejen un review para salvar a esta pobre alma en no convertirse en hollow (?) **

**Un abrazo de menos grande!**

 **Lisa Y.**


End file.
